


Fallout

by Seabirdsong



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Smut, F/M, Ridiculousness, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabirdsong/pseuds/Seabirdsong
Summary: ***Written for a bad smut challenge, so this is intentionally silly***On the day before the Inquisition believes it will be confronting Corypheus, Evenlyn stumbles upon Cullen bathing in a stream outside of the Arbor Wilds camp.





	Fallout

The Arbor Wilds breeze caressed Evelyn’s bare bum as she squatted amongst the bushes. What began as an urgent need to empty her bladder had turned into a show the likes of which she’d only experienced in her dreams. Commander Cullen, along with his full battalion, had joined the Inquisition party for their march on Corypheus, providing Evelyn with ample opportunity to ogle the strapping Templar as he ran drills with his soldiers. But now here he was, not ten meters before her, bathing in a local stream in the afternoon light. His drenched hair glistened, hanging loose over his ears and brow like coils of shaved gold. Rivulets of water followed the lines of his muscles, drizzling toward the happy tumescence south of his navel. Evelyn’s eyes searched the moving shapes just below the water’s surface, her cheeks growing redder at the dark, shadowy pubic patch. The man was so fucking hot, she didn’t know how the water around him wasn’t boiling.

Cullen dropped abruptly, dunking his head below the water and bursting back up, rubbing fingers into his scalp. Evelyn’s mouth went dry as he turned, flashing her a peek of a delectably round cheek, one she’d gotten a brief glimpse of once before, following an unfortunate (for him) loss in a game of Wicked Grace. As his large hands stroked down his muscular body he began to walk, taking slow, water-logged steps toward a bar of soap resting on a rock. Evelyn shuffled to another clearing in the bush, forgetting completely that she’d already finished relieving herself and could pull her breeches back up. The naked vision before her had stunned her brain, as all the blood in her body stampeded from her head down to her belly. As she moved, a branch of leaves came into just the right place to block her view. Cursing quietly, Evelyn scooted a little further, craning her neck toward a better clearing. For a moment a surge of panic gripped her chest as it appeared Cullen was about to become the victim of some underwater serpent. A pale shape angled itself toward him, with the girth of a forearm and the length of a tree branch.  Evelyn’s voice caught in her throat. Should she cry out? Warn him that he was about to be attacked by what could only be a river anaconda? Again Cullen turned, his cut abs flexing as he stepped cautiously through the water. Evelyn crab walked a little more to the left, her heart racing at the imminent danger facing her Commander. She took a panicked breath. She had to warn him!

“Comman—” she began, but pain interrupted, biting her unsteady ankle. A bone in her foot rolled. As her body began to fall forward through space her eyes locked with Cullen’s. He turned to face her and her eyes went lower. The moment it took her to tumble off her perch and toward her water, her eyes gorged upon a sight more beautiful than a desire demon in full regalia.

 _Oh! It_ _’s not a serpent, it’s his —_

Icy water lashed at her body, stinging into her eyes and shocking her nerves. Rocks rounded by the river’s flow banged into her back and shoulder, sending peals of pain deep into her bones. Light and dark tumbled in her vision as the water pushed her with its powerful current. When the world finally stabilized around her, Evelyn immediately saw why: honey colored depths of concern beamed down at her, her body secured by Cullen’s strong grip. Vaguely, Evelyn realized her breeches were still down.

“Inquisitor?” Cullen asked, his voice smooth enough to soothe a thousand angry cats.

“Commander?” Evelyn responded breathlessly. She couldn’t stop her eyes from creeping back down his chiseled body, toward that mysterious appendage affixed to his pelvis. He towered over her, an Adonis in the flesh, a masterpiece of sex carved out of skin and meat. Disappointment deflated her hopes as she saw that before sprinting to her aid, he’d wrapped his hips in a towel. But his bulge was too prominent, cutting its shape into the wet fabric.

“What are you—?” he averted his eyes once he registered her exposed lower half. Evelyn could hardly form thoughts for a response. Cullen’s moistened chest was heaving, his bulging biceps brushing against her. Heat radiated from his sculpted chest. Evelyn’s heart fluttered like pig having a seizure. A choice seemed to be presenting itself before her. She could pull her breeches up and let Cullen know how supremely embarrassing it was to literally get caught with her pants down. Or she could take advantage of this moment. They were alone, wet, hot and half naked.

Instead of speaking, Evelyn kicked her pants the rest of the way off, though getting them over her boots wasn’t easy. Sitting up, she grasped the lapels of her tunic and pulled. Buttons burst off, flying in every direction. Her nipples pointed through the breastband below, hardened into sharp points by a powerful combination of arousal and cold water.

Cullen raised a quizzical brow, his eyes drawn by the pointy round protrusions over her pert, bulbous breasts. Cheeks pinkening, Cullen’s grip on her loosened. He gyrated his hips as the bulge below his towel began to grow.

Of course the prudent Commander was feeling shy, but Evelyn had enough of lusting over this impossibly beautiful stud. He’d already seen her muff now, and while not the ideal way to reveal herself to the man she’d been masturbating to for months, she wasn’t sure a more appropriate situation could ever present itself.

“Cullen,” Evelyn began. “We face off with Corypheus tomorrow. It could be the last day of both of our lives.”

At those words Cullen’s back straightened and the pools of rippling mud that were his irises grew sharp. Evelyn shrugged her tunic all the way off and slipped a seductive finger underneath her breastband. Cullen’s luscious lips parted.

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, Commander,” she breathed. “Please. If this is our last day, help me make it the best day of my life.”

With those words, Evelyn stood proudly and ripped off her breastband. Cullen’s gaze followed the bouncing of her voluptuous bosoms, rising and falling until finally her chest bags settled. Below his towel his manhood began to swell. Evelyn watched in surprise as the beast of his loins grew and grew… and continued to grow some more. A sharp ripping sound pierced the air as his magnificent cock burst through the towel, leaving the terry cloth falling away in shreds.

“Oh Evelyn,” Cullen cried, his eyes blazing with lust. “I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you.”

“Cullen! Take me!” Evelyn’s knees wobbled, all the strength sapped from her muscles by the raging inferno in her love sleeve. It needed to be filled, and filled quickly. The intensity of the need made her woozy.

Their bodies crashed together, mouths meeting in hot, hungry kisses. Evelyn devoured him with her hands, grabbing at that beautiful butt, scoring down the rippling muscles of his back. Her blood flowed like lava from the mouth of an exploding volcano. She parted her thighs. His giant cock met her sweltering entrance at the same time that his hands gripped her legs, lifting her effortlessly. She wrapped her calves around his waist and pressed her hips forward. Almost immediately she was filled with his rotund instrument, the boundaries of her body seeming to stretch in order to fit him.

Her cries of ecstasy spooked a flock of birds out of a nearby tree. Feathers fell around them in a multicolored cyclone.

“Oh Evelyn! For so long I have wanted this! To taste your bountiful bosoms and fill my hands with your glorious assmeat!”

“Oh Cullen! Your cock is like the arm of an angel, reaching up my vagina and into my soul!”

With those fevered words Cullen began to thrust. Each time his love snake slammed into her molten core, a shockwave spread throughout the forest, rustling trees and rippling the water. Grabbing his ass, Evelyn pulled, urging him to continue. She snaked her tongue around his, tasting the desperate heat of his mouth. His biceps and pecs undulated like hot, soft metal under her hands. Solid and strong, the contents of every cell in her body were shaken to froth by his humping. A fiery pleasure built in the depths of her gut, teased into a frenzy by the meat log obliterating her g-spot.

“Yes, Cullen! It’s so much better than anything I’ve imagined!”

“Oh Evelyn, your lady lake is so wet, so warm! I want to drown in it!”

“Don’t worry, Cullen,” Evelyn panted. “I’ll be your lifeguard.”

Evelyn’s dew flaps pulsated with sweetness, the building ecstasy clawing up her body and preparing to explode into unbearable pleasure.

“Oh Cullen!”

“Oh Evelyn!”

The massive dongle inside her twitched and spasmed. Cullen’s arms closed tight, crushing her against him. Whimpers erupted from his throat as his humping quickened, his hips rocking his proboscis deeper into her blossoming flower.

“Oh Evelyn!” Cullen roared as the sensitive spot deep within her guts received a punch of warm wetness. The force and quantity of his ejaculate ripped her free from Cullen’s arms, sending her soaring out of the river and landing hard onto the bank. She met the earth with forceful jolt, but her body was too electrified by remnants of her orgasm to register pain.

Immediately Cullen appeared over her. His kiss reddened lips beckoning the wild piranha of love in her heart. She cared not that she was now splayed upon a stretch of rocks and mud, only the call of her cum furnace pierced through her awareness. She needed more of him.

“Again!” she gasped, her outstretched arms begging him forward. He fell upon her like Kirkwall chantry rubble.

Spreading wide, she watched as his turgid shaft entered the glistening portals of her womanhood. The earth rumbled below her as her body absorbed the profound impact of his bald banana ramming into her. She clawed at him like an eleven-armed wildebeest, her throat unleashing banshee cries of lust. Her molten need for him only seemed to inflame his own desire, as his whimpers hardened into growls and grunts. Their sweaty flesh slapped obscenely against each other. The mud beneath her began to give with the force of his humping. Her body sank incrementally into the soft ground, each dickening driving her harder and harder into the ground. Mud curled up around her arms and squished between her buttcheeks. She gave it no mind, caring about nothing other than the mighty Warrior reducing her innards to a sexy jelly. Cullen pumped and pumped, pistoning his meat drill deeper into her hydraulic chamber. Evelyn squealed wildly, unable to retain a modicum of control. The ecstasy was all-consuming, blinding her heart and mind to anything but the need for more Cullen meat.

The mud rose up around her and soon Cullen’s flesh too took on smudges of brown. He looked like a feral beast birthed from the bowels of the earth, and he had risen for one purpose alone: to inject Evelyn with his love.

Darkness descended as the two melded into a single writhing, filthy being, with Cullen’s strength continuing to pound them deeper into the ground. Soon there came the sound of cracking, breaks like rocks skittering down a mountain. Evelyn’s muscles had lost all purpose but to hold on to Cullen for dear life, locked onto him like a slimy leech, sucking lifegiving juices from his flesh until she grew engorged with semen. She hoped the contraceptive herbs she’d taken were strong enough to withstand the Commander’s powerful virility. Her every rattled cell felt impregnated by him, and unless the herbs were imbued with some godly miracle, she didn’t know how she wouldn’t emerge from this coupling carrying a hundred of his babies.

Two more thrusts quaked her core and dizzily in her periphery she could see light again, but dim and muted. For a long moment Cullen and Evelyn’s joined bodies existed suspended in air, Cullen’s head thrown back as his body spewed the last of his seed deep into her baby cannon. And then the ground came up to meet them. Evelyn took a deep breath and opened her eyes, though white stars of bliss continued to explode in her vision. She looked around, blinking hard. Above them gaped the black hole in the earth from whence they’d fallen, and around her arced the stones of a cave. Cullen had fucked her through the ground itself and into a deep underground cavern. Evelyn let her head fall back.

“Are you okay my darling?” Cullen asked, his throaty voice filled with concern. Evelyn nodded, her heart soaring on the back of a resplendent peacock.

“That was….” Evelyn couldn’t find the words. Her brain had been displaced by the quantities of Cullen’s cum now swimming in her body. “Perfect.”

 

 


End file.
